


Bliss

by Gio_hannigram



Category: Hannibal (TV), Murder Husbands - Fandom, hannigram - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Hannibal and his devotion of Will, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:39:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5689651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gio_hannigram/pseuds/Gio_hannigram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Will feels safe with him."</p><p> </p><p>------------------------<br/>Hannibal and how much Will makes him feel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bliss

It was a marvelous feeling.

Waking up at Will Graham's side was indescribable. A feeling so sublime that Hannibal couldn't compare or find a word with worth enough meaning to descrive it.

Not only because Will was allowing him to share the same bed or the fact that they have spent the whole night worshipping each other; no, what made Hannibal feel pure fascination was seeing Will sleep so peaceful at his side, having a full night of rest. No longer waking up covered in sweat after an horrible nightmare, no more turning from side to side of the bed, no more sleep walking, no screams and no fear.

Will feels safe _with him._

 

Hannibal couldn't contain the tears at Will's little smile, he was sleeping profoundly, so that not even Hannibal´s direct gaze perturbed him.

The sensations running through his body, the tremors, the fast pounding of his heart, the way his chest become tight and his throat contrited were no longer worrying him. Now he enjoyed the pure emotion, every single sensation of being profoundly in love with the magnificent being next to him. He would treasure each moment, each little victory at each little fact telling him that Will was happy being by his side.

Love, he found out, has a phenomenal side to it. So extraordinary that just the sight of the other was enough to satisfy him.

 

The sun was just starting to show through it rays gracing the room, allowing him to see Will completely, to bask on the pure beauty that is Will, savoring each inch of skin his eyes marveled on.

"Sublime." He whispered, breathing deep taking in Will's delightful essence.

"Creepy.” Was the response along with a light chuckle that quickly started turning into a beautiful laugh.

Oh and wasn´t it a blessing, when once Hannibal had believed to never have a chance at hearing it again.

Hannibal could only close his eyes and bask on the delightful noise.

Secretly wondering when had been the last time Will had woken up laughing instead of screaming? And he couldn't help to feel pride at being the cause of the sweet smile gracing Will's face. When Will moved up his arm to nuzzle on his neck with nothing but delight in his shinning eyes, It felt glorious. Will´s eyes closed as if enjoying him as much as Hannibal did him and it had him bursting with ecstasy.  

Once he calmed down, Will extended a hand touching his cheek with a smile so wonderfully honest that Hannibal trembled with happiness.

"How long have you been staring at me, Hannibal?"  The playful tone did not contain mock, no with Will softly caressing his cheek and looking at him as if there was nowhere else and no one else he´ll rather be with.

"Not long. I couldn't help it, you look stunning naked." With a hand playing its way through Will's curls, Hannibal couldn't help but want to rain compliments on Will, making his blush grow.

"I had a dream, a very good one." Will´s arm made it´s way around Hannibal while the other kept caressing his face or his chest from time to time.

"Do share." He requested caressing Will's forehead with his thumb.

"We were star gazing."

"If it is your wish we can make it true, there's a great extend garden on the backyard."

"We were dressed like medieval warriors."

"Oh" Hannibal couldn't keep the wide smile and the amazing sensation wandering his whole being at the reminder of that time, of his own memory, a promise made under the stars.

"I hope my looks were good.”

The chuckle he got and Will coming closer until there was his breath right next to him have his heart pounding fast.

"You need to grow a beard."

"Anything that will bring you joy is my command Will."

 Their kiss was slow, lips moving at ease and practice, Will´s arms involving him around his neck, his own hands caressing Will's back up and down marveling on the knowledge that he could touch, kiss and savor each part of him and it would be welcome.

"My wish is your command?"

"Yes, my love." Hannibal admited while kissing down Will's neck.

"What about breakfasts in bed?" Biting down and then chuckling he pulled away long enough to gaze into beautiful blue gems.

"As you wish." He affirmed kissing Will's hand before standing up and away from the bed.

If Hannibal was sentimental enough to cook a heart and bring it later at Will on the bed, well nobody that had ever have the honor of admiring Will Graham´s wide bright smile could blame him.

**Author's Note:**

> I just love fics where Hannibal is totaly smitten with Will and can´t stop thinking about how beautiful he is.


End file.
